Letters to Harry
by No Pretence
Summary: We know what happened to Harry during Deathly Hallows, but what about Ginny? Harry finds a box of letters written by Ginny to him while he was away horcrux hunting. Intrigued, he reads on.... Chronocling Ginny's '97-'98 school year. GH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR**

Harry Potter wasn't somebody who normally snuck into other people's rooms and looked through their things. In fact, he'd never done it before. But today was the last day before he moved out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld Place with Ron. He had finally decided that enough was enough, and as much as he loved Mrs Weasley like a mother, he knew that he needed space of his own now, and he'd long outstayed his welcome at the Burrow. For the past 7 months, since the end of the war, He and Ron had both been sharing Ron's room. Ron, Harry reasoned, needed his own space too. But when he announced he was going to move into Grimmauld Place, promising Mrs Weasley that he would come for dinner at least three times a week, Ron had asked if he could come too. Harry, although slightly taken aback by this, had agreed – his best mate was the best person to share with, and the house was too big for him alone. He wanted Ginny to come with him really, but he knew Mrs Weasley would put her foot down at that, with so many leaving at once, and Harry and Ginny sharing a house together; and besides they would both be away so much, what with Aurour Training and Ginny having been recently signed to play quiddich for the Holyhead Harpies.

It was the fact that he was already missing Ginny, even though she was only out with Hermione in Diagon Alley Christmas shopping, and he hadn't even left yet; that had brought him up to her room, to sit on her bed, look round for one last time and remember.

Sitting on the bed in his current position, Harry could see the corner of a box poking out from under the bed. Normally he would have dismissed it as nothing, but across the bit of box lid that he could see were the letters _H__ A R. _Curious, Harry reached down and pulled the box up onto his lap. Sure enough, there across the top was written _Letters to Harry_ in Ginny's familiar scribble. Harry grinned and pulled the lid off, expecting them to be letters from Ginny to Harry when she was little, and had still though of him as a superhero.

However, He was shocked, when he read the first letters. Flicking through them, Harry realised they were letters from Ginny to Harry chronicling her school year just gone, when Harry had been away hunting Horcruxes.

Confused and shocked, although curious, Harry picked up the letters and began to read through them…


	2. 1st August 1997

**A/N: Here is the first letter from Ginny to Harry. I know it's really short, but it's important because it is written right after the end of Bill and Fleurs wedding. I wrote this on a whim ages ago, and it was from this starting point that I decided to write the rest. I know some of my prologue reviewers were hoping for a nice long chapter (Sorry Feff!), and I realise how short it really is now. Because of the length, I'm going to post two chapters (letters) per upload until they start getting a bit longer. I hope you like it....**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR**

_1__st__ August 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_That's it, you're gone. Gone in a flurry of screaming and shouting, of panic. Without a kiss or a touch or a word goodbye, as the Death Eaters descended. I know why you went, why you couldn't say goodbye, why I can't come with you, but it doesn't stop me hurting, missing you. You've only been gone a few hours, and yet I'm so worried about you. Mind you, I should be, that's plenty of time for you to have got into trouble. Knowing you, you'll be out of it again too. I hope. Just don't do anything stupid._

_What's the point of me saying that? You're never going to read this letter anyway; I'm just venting my feelings._

_That reminds me of the last time I poured my heart out to someone on paper, and look where it got me? Nearly dead down in the Chamber with a Basilisk and a horcrux. Thank Merlin you were there._

_Anyway, stay safe Harry, wherever you are. I miss you, I'm worried about you. I care about you. And I know deep down that you care about me too, Harry Potter, your birthday showed that. Stupid noble git. _

_Stay safe, and come back in one piece and ALIVE, or you'll have me to answer to._

_I love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry smiled at the first letter. Typical Ginny, worried but trying not to let her sentimental side get the better of her. He'd wished he could have said goodbye to her too, but there hadn't been time, they had to keep everyone alive by leaving. He sighed, put the letter to one side and picked up the next.


	3. 2nd September 1997

**A/N: Hi! Here is the second of that two part upload I promised you...! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR**

_2__nd__ September 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_It's only the second day back, and I've already earned myself a detention. By the sounds of things it won't be pretty either. Snape's now headmaster. Snape! Mind you, I suppose Voldemort trusts Snape to do the job well, he knows Hogwarts so well. And I can't believe Dumbledore trusted him! The new teachers, both of whom are Death Eaters, are just as bad. Alecto Carrow, teaches Muggle Studies, which is now compulsory for everyone. We have to sit and listen to her drown on about how muggles are like dirty animals, and how much better wizards are, how wizards should rise up and rule over muggles. Her brother, Amycus isn't much better. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just called the Dark Arts. Today he was telling us we were going to be learning how to perform unforgivable curses, and that anyone who disobeyed would have them used on them as punishment! It's horrible._

_Another thing that's changed is that the only returning students are purebloods. They say that they're rounding up muggle-borns and half-bloods, which is awful. The house tables look really empty at mealtimes. Well, except the Slytherin table, which is full like usual._

_Neville's back though, and Luna, and none of us are happy about any of it. Y'know they came on the train on the way here, the Carrows did, checking our pure-blood status, and removing anybody who wasn't. They didn't like me much, and started asking me questions. Amycus wanted to know if the rumour was true that I used to be dating Harry Potter, which got my temper fired and I told him that I didn't know what rumours he'd been listening to but whoever had told him was obviously misinformed, earning me my detention, for being cheeky to a teacher. _

_I guess that means that they're going to give me hell this year, but I'm not going to let that stop me fighting for what's right, what I believe in and for you. We'll both get out of this alive Harry, or we'll both die trying. But you are not leaving me here alone._

_All my love,_

_Ginny xxx_

**A/N: Please review! You know you want to.... don't you?**


	4. 3rd September 1997

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews guys, they're really encouraging. Here's the next one!**

_3rd September 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I had my detention. They used the cruciatus curse on me, trying to get the whereabouts of you, Ron and Hermione out of me. I wasn't going to let up though. I don't even know. Course, they thought I was lying. Which I wasn't, you disapperated in the middle of a crowd of people, and anyway, it wasn't as though you shouted your destination. It hurt though. A lot. I was black and blue this morning. Neville and Luna (and me) were furious about it, and… well, I thought we might start up the DA again. As a resistance movement against Snape and the Carrows. Merlin, they make Umbridge look tame. We've arranged a meeting – Luna's managed the protean charm, so that if one of the three of us changes the numbers on ours, they'll change on the others. The meetings tomorrow night, I don't think we can afford to waste any time over this. And don't worry; I won't do anything you wouldn't do!_

_Fred and George have given me a huge box of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _products,_ _only shrunk them down and placed an undetectable charm on them to make sure I can fit them in my trunk and they won't be found by anyone but me, so they're probably going to come in useful. Neville recons we should start small, y'know, slogans on the walls –_ DA forever, Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting_,_ _stuff like that. I hope it will be ok. I know mum, dad and Bill told me to keep my head down this year, but what do they expect me to do, sit and do nothing? My best friend, my brother and the boy I'm in love with are all on the run from Lord Voldemort and they expect me to sit, pretending everything's fine, and I'm happy! I'm not!_

_Anyway, I've got a meeting to go to._

_Love,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry frowned. Ginny was starting up the DA again? Didn't she know how dangerous that could be? Probably, which was why she was doing it at all, he guessed. Ginny had never been one to sit there and let things happen around her. And as he had been gone, she was probably going to have done really brave but stupid things, trying to help, as she said. He reached for the next, worried.

**A/N**: **Thanks! Please review? Please?**


	5. 4th September 1997

**A/N: The second part of my upload! And a slightly longer chapter! Enjoy!**

_4th September 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_The meeting went well. A lot more people turned up than we'd expected many of the old DA as well as some new faces. Word obviously got around that we were having a meeting. Zacharias Smith was there, which surprised most of the old DA. Of course, everyone wanted to know where you were and what had been happening, but we couldn't tell them anything. Lots of people are worried about you, especially most of Gryffindor 6th and 7th years, and last years quidditch team. Demelza Robbins looked like she was going to cry at one point and Collin Creevey was really upset too. _

_We put forward our suggestion of slogans, to start off small, and loads of people volunteered to help. We've found a large pot of red paint that the room provided us with, and paintbrushes, and a small group of us are going to go down to the great hall and paint _DA forever _on one of the walls, preferably near the Slytherin table, just to annoy them. I know that if we are individually caught, we're going to be in so much trouble for this. The Carrows will be pleased about that, except they aren't going to ever find out, if we play our cards right._

_We've also discussed other options for pranks etc. Lavender Brown came up with the idea of itching power, which I was quite surprised at actually. I didn't think she was all that bright. Maybe that's me just comparing Lavender to Hermione again. Honestly, my brother is so thick sometimes! I wonder how he's managing to live with Hermione while you're all away. I'm not surprised if they're arguing._

_Thinking about Ron and Hermione makes me think of you. I think about you most of the time, which isn't good, considering I'm supposed to be your ex. I keep flinching if anyone mentions your name, and I keep thinking I'm seeing you all over the place, when I'm not. Or if I'm not doing that, I'm thinking about something and then going _I'll ask Harry what he thinks_,_ _Only to remember you aren't here. It's selfish of me, I know, but still, it happens._

_Stay safe. I'll try and do what I can to make the teachers lives hell here. Well the evil ones anyway. It's the best I can do, Harry, even though right now I know you would probably say, _don't do it _or _that's stupid _or_ I never meant for you to do that_. I know you would be, I know you too well. And even though you've been trying to keep me safe, I think now that I'm __in as much danger here as I would be otherwise. Not as much as you are, with you being Undesirable No. 1 and all that, but it's still pretty scary._

_Love,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry sighed heavily. The way Ginny had been reacting to him not having been there was bad. She was obviously worried sick, and if she had kept on like that she would have gotten ill. He just hoped Neville and Luna had been looking after her. She was right too, about her having been in danger at Hogwarts, he realised. He wished he could have protected her from everything, but he knew he couldn't have. He had had to find the horcruxes; else the war would never have ended at all

**A/N: Thanks fo reading! Review...? Yes/ no? I'm not forcing you but... :)**


	6. 9th September 1997

**_A_/N: Another slightly longer chapter. I realise alot of these are very fluffy, and Ginny isn't a very fluffy person most of the time, but remember these are Ginny's real feelings, she doesn't expect Harry to ever read these letters. May be the only chapter I post today, depending on how a few things go with the later letters that I'm currently writing - if I finish the ones I want to today, I'll post a second chapter. Thank you very much for all the reviews that you all post, they're so encouraging, and the critisms are also helpful in focusing my writing a bit more. **

**I have also realised that this potions lesson may be later in the term than it should be, so I'm very sorry, but I need it later for the way some later chapters pan out. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note! Enjoy!**

_9__th__ September 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_We had potions today with Slughorn, and he was showing us the Amortentia. It was the most difficult lesson I have _ever_ had to sit through, for the main reason that the whole time I could smell you. That smells that you have on you all the time, lingering on your skin. That mixture of damp rain and broomstick wood and shampoo. All mixed up. All part of your smell. And I could smell it today in the Amortentia. That and the smell of lilies. Ironic that. We have some at the bottom of the garden at home, but it made me think of your mother and of you even more._

_He was also showing us how to brew the Draught of Living Death, and the prize was the bottle of Felix Felis. So he was going on about how only two students he had taught had ever brewed the draught correctly and won the bottle – Lily in '76 and you in '96. Mother and son. I think the whole lesson was basically about you, whether directly or indirectly, and it hurt so much._

_Anyway, I'm fine. On a better note, the first prank of the DA resistance was last night, and as yet, I don't think the teachers suspect anyone in particular. Only McGonagall and Hagrid seem to know I was involved, by the way they keep looking at me during classes. Snape was furious about it though, started yelling at breakfast about how it was evil and cruel and letting the school down and ourselves down, how we had no respect for tradition etc. Blah, blah, blah. Like I care. Actually, I think the school couldn't be let down any further. And he needs to buy a dictionary and look up the meaning of evil – because he's the evil one, not us. It should only cost him a couple of sickles at the most. You should have seen the look on the Carrows faces. They were so angry and shocked at the same time, but they had no one they could blame so they opened and closed their mouths like gaping fish! Neville and I couldn't stop laughing at it all, it was so funny. Most of the school found it funny too, except Slytherin. But then, they wouldn't. They're just sour like that. They too, need to buy dictionaries, and look up the word fun. Malfoy in particular was looking disgusted. Did you know he's been made Head Boy? Yeah, well it was hardly a surprise was it? Or was it? I thought his father was out of favour with Voldemort now? I don't know, I'm no Death Eater, but it seemed like it, from what I've heard. Oh, by the way, Voldemort had put a taboo on his own name, if you say it, he can find you. So don't say it. It was only the people ever serious about standing up to him that said it, so that's probably why it's tabooed. I'm writing it __though, and he knows where I am anyway, so I should be alright. It's just you I worry about._

_All my love,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry stared at the letter, amazed but pleased at the same time. He smelt like that? _Malfoy_ had been head boy? Merlin. He grinned, pleased at the way Snape and the Carrows had reacted, and the rest of the school. As long as Ginny hadn't got caught she'd have been fine, he knew that.

She'd missed him that much? Of course she'd missed him that much, how stupid was he? He'd missed her that much as well, he admitted, putting the letter aside and picking up the next.


	7. 25th September 1997

**A/N: Hi! Back to two part uploads today! Hope you enjoy!**

**I also want to quickly thank all my readers, reviewers, suscribers and favourite-ers! You guys are what help makes this story, and you all mean alot to me. Thanks!**

_25__th__ September 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I went to see Hagrid today. Just for some different company and someone to talk to about the war. I think he misses the three of you going down to see him. _

_He was really pleased that I'd come to see him, said he didn't get much company these days. We talked about the three of you of course and school, the Carrows and Snape etc. He's worried Harry that pretty soon he is going to get thrown out because he's half giant, can't do magic and doesn't support You Know Who. I'm worried for him too Harry. Dumbledore let him stay on, and he is an excellent gamekeeper, but these days I'm wondering if it's going to be enough. He says the Carrows have already questioned Snape as to why he's still here. This time, his days really do seem numbered. And as much hope and faith that we put into you three as we can, we don't even know where you are, what you're doing? Dumbledore gave you a mission, but what mission? As far as we know, you could be escaping while you still can. No, I don't mean that. I'm just angry about Hagrid, and I'm taking my anger out on you. I'm so worried and confused and angry and hurt, all at the same time. I've surpassed the emotional range of a teaspoon, as Hermione would say._

_Neville, Luna and I have been standing up to the Carrows in lessons, which means we're so bruised and battered these days, it's difficult to move. I've had countless detentions and we haven't even got through the first month of term yet. I think we need another DA meeting and another prank against them. We haven't done anything since the writing on the wall, and that was at least two weeks ago. I'll talk to Neville about it and see what he says._

_I don't know what I'd do without Neville or Luna these days. They are my supports, getting me between classes, stopping myself from seizing up and crying, not letting the worry in the pit of my stomach overcome me. They're giving me hope; them and these DA meetings, giving me hope that we're fighting for a just cause, and that you'll come back to me one day._

_I love you._

_Ginny xxx_

Tears were in Harry's eyes as he looked up from the letter, and he blinked furiously to try and stop them spilling over. He wanted to hug her and hold her close and tell her it was all going to be alright. Except that it was alright now, the war was over; these were only fragmented memories of a tormented teenager who had been put through hell over the last year and a half because of him. Blurry eyed, he snatched up the next one, desperate to find out what had happened, but at the same time apprehensive of the news it would bring.


	8. 2nd October 1997

**A/N: The second part of today's upload! Enjoy, and let me know what you think! All feedback welcome, so long as it is clean and your point is structured. Read on...**

_2__nd__ October 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_Had our second DA meeting on Tuesday, all ready so that the prank could be put into place today. We eventually decided on itching powder, which Fred and George had given me before the start of term and puking pastilles. Dissolvable ones that Fred and George were working on over the summer, when mum's back was turned. With the help of some extra strength Peruvian Darkness powder, Luna managed to run up and slip itching powder into Snape's cornflakes and dissolvable puking pastilles into the Carrows' tea. Wasn't as easy as it was the first time to not get caught. Luna was halfway back to her seat as the powder cleared, and so they knew it was her, although they didn't know what she'd done until a few minutes later. She got a detention with the Carrows for it, once Snape finally washed off the powder and finished hopping from foot to foot, and they finally stopped being sick all over the place. It was hilarious, we all thought so, but the mood was darkened somewhat by Luna's detention. The thing with Snape's itching powder though, was that the more he scratched, the itchier it got so he was soon leaping up and down the hall like a rabbit, scratching any bit of available skin 'til he'd gone from the palest pale to bright red. The Carrows were green and being sick all over the place, they'd only had two sips of tea before the pastilles began to take effect. They were really angry, but they couldn't say anything, because every time they opened their mouths, they were sick all over again. Snape was yelling at McGonagall and the other teachers to help them, but they professed they could do nothing to stop it. Honestly though, I think they were enjoying it as much as we were, although they were trying to hide it as best they could. They hate them as much as we do. They've been letting us off as much as possible when it comes to forgetting homework or getting in trouble. They're supposed to report us to the Carrows for punishment, but the punishments are so harsh and cruel, we've been let off. McGonagall even pulled me aside yesterday after class and asked me if I was managing ok. She can see that me, Neville and Luna are becoming more and more bruised, more than other students, and I think she knows what happened between you and me. I swear that woman knows everything; she's all seeing all hearing. She's strict but kind, and really does know everything._

_Love_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry grinned widely, and let out a hoot of laughter. He would have liked to have seen Snape, hopping up and down the Great hall, shrieking and scratching while everyone else smothered laughter.


	9. 4th October 1997

_4th October 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_Neville said he's found this radio station on the wireless called _Potterwatch. _It's the only one that's telling the truth about what's really happening, and about where you are or could be (seeing as we don't actually know), seeing as the _Profit _and all the other stations are being censored. This one only survives because it has passwords to get into it, and they only have broadcasts every so often – they have to keep moving from place to place so that they don't get caught. Lee Jordan runs it, y'know, Fred and George's friend, except they all have codenames, it's obviously stupid if they use their real ones. It's quite popular among your supporters actually, and lots of members of the order have been on it as well as old Griffindors, including Remus the other week._

_Luna showed me a copy of _The Quibbler _the other day. Her father seems to have changed his direction, and instead is printing information to support you. He's republished that interview with you from a couple of years ago. I told her she should be worried about her father, although I'm pleased that he's standing up for you._

_Apart from that, not much has changed, apart from the fact that loads of muggle-borns who were rounded up to the Ministry to be registered for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission were mysteriously let out and have managed to escape. I don't suppose you three would have _anything _to do with that would you? I'd bet three sickles you have had. In fact, I think I'd bet George's remaining ear. What am I talking about? I know it's you! Well… deep down... it's something only someone as crazy as you would ever dare doing…nobody else would have the sheer nerve._

_I'm actually in a better mood today than I have been for weeks, what with the prank the other day. Luna was a bit sore this morning, but the three of us have agreed that it was worth the pain, just to see their faces. I'm too tired to write anymore, so I think I might just go and enjoy the last of this warm weather with Neville by the lake._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry smiled, he was pleased that even in those dark times Ginny had found a few moments in which she could be as normal as possible. It was nice. And trust her to bet her brother's remaining ear. Her bets and suspicions had been right, although she knew that now. Feeling in a better mood than he had been during the past half-hour, Harry put down the letter and reached into the box for the next.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the short length of this one! Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you in a couple of chapters time! This is one of my favourite letters however, just for it's simplicity. It's nice to see Ginny doing something normal for a change, just relaxing by the lake. Let me know what you think!**


	10. 12th October 1997

**A/N: Sorry again for the length of this one! Next chapter will make up for it, I promise! On my computer I have all my chapters titled (since when I started out I wasn't sure if I was going to title each chapter or date them as I have done). This is out of habit now, but I want to let you in on the title for this letter, as it sums up the next few letters pretty well. It's called _Drastic Decisions_, and you'll see why in a minute. Anyway, I think I'll let Ginny do the rest of the talking....**

Harry's good mood evaporated the minute he began to read the first few lines of the next letter. Ginny's writing was hurried and nearly illegible. The letter was rushed into rather haphazardly, full of spelling mistakes.

_12th October 1997_

_Harry,_

_Neville, with all his cheek, asked Alecto Carrow this morning if she was related to muggles at all. It earned him a serious detention, which he was given at lunch time. Apparently, it was with both the Carrows, Malfoy and a select group of Slytherin students. They used the combined crutiatus curse on him, and you know how powerful combined spells can be. They did it again. And again. And again, until he was black and blue and bleeding He had to go and see Madam Pomfrey afterwards, because of a huge gash he ha down his cheek from where he hit the wall, when he was thrown back from the spells. He's in a really, really bad way Harry, and whatever happens we can't let the Carrows get away with this one. This is pure evil. Really. He's a schoolboy, only just of age, and yet they torture him in the way they would a fully grown auror! It's so cruel! No, I don't think even that is the write word. It's inhuman, that's what it is. I hate it. And I'm going to do something about it. I swear. I wasn't joking earlier either, when I said I wasn't going to let the Carrows get away with it. Poor Neville is in such a bad way, he's so bruised and battered. I _have _to do _something_!_

_Wait… I've had an idea…. Dumbledore left you the sword of Gryffindor in his will, didn't he, even though it wasn't his to give? Well he gave it to you to help you on your mission, to help you destroy Voldemort's horcrux (yes, I know about them, but if Hermione will leave those books lying around in my room…). So you need the sword to do it. And I know where it is – in Snape's office. I don't know how I'd get it to you, but I can't let it sit there in _his _office. It just sits there…when it could be doing something useful…destroying a horcrux. So, I've had an idea. The sword won't have to stay in that cabinet much longer. I've got a plan that's going to shock the Carrows and scare Snape so much. This is war, and I have to do this. It's bigger than anything we've done before._

_I'm going to steal the sword of Gryffindor._

_Love_

_Ginny xxx_

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know I've left you on a bit of a cliff hanger now, but all will be revealed in the next letter!**

**Ruby Nugget asked in her last review what font I was using for the letters. Well, Ruby, it's only the normal font but in_ italics_! Hope that answered your question!**** I'm also going to apologise for all my grammer errors, I'm really sorry about this. I proof-check all my own stuff before posting, and I don't have a beta so I'm sorry! Thanks for letting me know, and please tell me about grammer errors. Thanks! **


	11. 23rd October 1997

_23rd October 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_We did it today. We stole the sword. Or at least we tried to. Neville, Luna and I. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was so difficult. I was determined though, and at least I tried._

_We used fireworks in the east wing to draw the attention away from Snape's office, a bit like what Fred and George did a few years ago with Umbridge. (You remember, that time you wanted to talk to Sirius) The Carrows were in uproar, as we'd also asked Seamus, Jimmy and Demelza to let off some more fireworks at certain points, in a way so that they wouldn't get caught, but that would cause as much chaos as possible. That got the teachers distracted, and allowed us to get to the Headmaster's office. We managed to get in somehow (password, strangely, was _Dumbledore_, that's odd…) and get up towards the case. All the portraits were staring at us, shocked, except Dumbledore, who was smiling. Phineas Nigellus was shouting about how we were breaking school rules, how we were dishonouring the school in our 'act of violence'. Mind you, he always was a git, and a Slytherin at that._

_We got up really close the case and smashed it, Neville keeping guard for us, then managed to get the sword out, although it was pretty heavy. Neville ran over and helped us to lift it. We were just making our way back down the stairs, carrying the sword between us, so that I was going down first but backwards, carrying the hilt, when a voice asked us if we were looking for something. We turned to find Snape behind us. He must have come back for something, but he'd caught us in the act. The sword dropped with a _clang, _and fell down the stairs towards picked it up and took us back up the stairs into his office again. What were we meant to then? Nev was opening and closing his mouth like a fish now he'd recovered, trying to think of something to say. I didn't say anything, but I was glaring at him. If looks could have killed, I was hoping he would die. Luna looked kind of dreamy and thoughtful, but I could see the anger underneath, in her eyes, I know her well enough by now. _

_He didn't yell at us as the Carrows would have done, but instead told us quietly and dangerously, how we had let the school and ourselves down and that However much we worshipped Harry Potter, he was never coming back, how the Dark Lord had almost won, and he won't let a boy stop him now. I wanted to scream at him tell him that you'd already stopped Voldemort many times before and you could do it again, and that he hadn't won, and wouldn't until he defeated you, which he would never do. But I bit back my anger, knowing I was already in a huge amount of trouble as it was and decided that I didn't want any more if it was going to mean detention with the Carrows. I don't want to end up as bruised, torn and defeated as Neville did the other day._

_As Snape finished his rant, the Carrows both burst in, obviously having dealt with the distractions. They saw us and both began cursing and yelling at us, how unworthy we were of being purebloods, how we didn't deserve to be at school, how much a blood-traitor I was, and my family. I blocked it out; they were all insults I'd heard before, particularly the blood traitor ones. And then, eventually, when they had finished and calmed down, Alecto asked how we were going to be punished, and did Snape want them to take us down to the dungeons and use the _Cruciatus _on us right there and then. But Snape declined their offer and told us we were to take detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid tomorrow evening. The Carrows began to protest said that we should be punished severely for attempting such a heinous crime, but Snape said no, and even had to remind them that he was headmaster and they would do as he told them._

_Detention with Hagrid. Well, looking at it now it seems as though we got off lightly. Almost too lightly. How odd…_

_So now you know exactly what happened to do with the sword today. Merlin it was scary, but I was trying to help. Do something for you. I know we broke up because you're worried about me, and I know you wouldn't want me doing this, but what else am I meant to do?_

_Love _

_Ginny xxx_

Harry gripped the letter in one hand, scrunching it up. White hot anger burned through him. Anger at Snape, anger at the Carrows, anger and Neville and Luna for not dissuading Ginny, anger at Ginny for being so stupid. She had done some pretty stupid things during the course of her letters and therefore the term, but this was the most stupid yet. Yes he had been trying to protect her, and she was also right, he hadn't whated her doing what she had done. What else was she meant to do? Sit there and keep her head down, that's what she should have done. But Harry knew deep down that Ginny could never ever sit by and watch something wrong happen without doing anything. That wasn't Ginny. And Harry knew he loved her for who she was.

**A/N: See, I told you this would be a long chapter! It's the longest that I've written so far, so don't say that I didn't warn you that the next few will be poor in comparison to the length of this one. **

**Someone (their name has slipped my mind right now, I'm really really sorry!) pointed out to me in a review that I'd mistakenly put Colin Creevey in an earlier letter, which was a mistake, and I apologise for this. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**So, what do you think of my extra long chapter? Any good? Enough description about stealing the sword, and the reactions of Snape, the Carrows and Harry? As you may have guessed, this is my only chapter that I'm uploading today, due to the length, but please don't let that stop you reviewing! Please let me know! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. 24th October 1997

_24__th__ October 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I've just got back from our detention. It's late, but I feel like I have to write you, to tell you what's gone on today. This is the best way for me to let out my feelings, writing to you._

_We met Hagid outside his hut, having been walked down there by Professor McGonagall, as it was after 7 o' gave us a grim look and then lead us into the forbidden forest. It was really dark, and although I've never been scared of the forest before, I couldn't help but feel a bit said we were going to check on the Threstrals and feed them, which was why he had raw meat strapped to his belt. We set off, Hagrid in front, lantern aloft, fang at his heels, Neville, Luna and I following behind, close kept glancing back at us as we went deeper into the forest, his eyebrows knitted together. His gaze seemed to fall on me a lot more often than it did on Neville or Luna, but I might have been imagining it in the dim light._

_Eventually, we reached a large clearing in the forest that appeared to be empty. Luna began to smile very slowly, and went up to Hagrid, who handed her a piece of raw meat. He handed one to Neville too, and the two of them began to edge forward, Luna happily so, and Neville with an apprehensive look on his face. They held out the meat in their hands towards what to me seemed like thin air, and the meat slowly began to disappear. I waited for Hagrid to join them, but he didn't. He was standing looking at me in the harsh light of the lantern. At my pale face, the smattering of bruises across my cheeks, the dark circles underneath my eyes. I saw him looking and smiled at him, told him I was fine in a tone only a little to high and happy-sounding to be convincing. He frowned. I know he's worried about me. He's worried about a lot these days, Hagrid is._

_Neville and Luna fed the last of the raw meat to the Threstrals and we began to turn back again. I didn't realise how late it was, how long it had taken us to get into the forest. _

_Mmm…it's nearly half past eleven now, and I'm tired, it's been a long day. I'm going to try and get some sleep._

_Night Harry._

_I love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry sighed as he replaced this letter. He was worried to say the least, why hadn't Ginny told him any of this? Why? At least, he supposed, he had to be grateful for those who had looked out for her while he had been gone - Neville, Luna, Hagrid. He made a mental note to thank them next time he saw them, and moved on the the next.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this update is later than usual, I've been busy with schoolwork a bit this week. Sorry for the length of this one too, compared to the last it looks almost measly in comparison. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**


	13. 1 November 1997

_1__st__ November 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you. I miss you a lot. And, right now, I need you here._

_I hate the Carrows, you know that. But now I REALLY hate them. I loathe them._

_Alight, so I may have told Amycus Carrow that he was a foul git and an incapable teacher, amongst other things, but it was his fault! He was taunting me, taunting us all. He was saying how you were giving us false hope and that it was no use in us believing in someone who wasn't even her. He said it was stupid of us anyway because before we knew it our 'hero' would be dead and Voldemort would have won._

_I _might_ just have lost my temper_ slightly_. And yelled at him, and called him said git. No, it wasn't sensible, but he deserved. I know if you were here right now, you'd be telling me how stupid it was, but I did it, so there's no going back._

_Yes, they punished me badly. In the worse way possible. They didn't hurt me or use the _Cruciatus_ on me._

_They used Legimency._

_It was just the two of them, both Carrows, there in the dungeons with me. They began taunting me, telling me everything I'd fought for wasn't going to happen, like they always do. And then, Alecto asked suddenly if it really was true that I'd dated you last year, because there were lots of rumours. I wouldn't answer her obviously, but she kept pushing and pushing, asking if I loved you and I missed you and if I'd be sad when you died. I didn't answer, and then just when I expected her to torture me, she looked into my head, and saw all my memories of you, how I flinched every time someone said your name ,your birthday present last summer, us braking up, us together down by the lake last term when we were together, that kiss in the common room. She saw it all._

_When she recovered Alecto was livid, shouting at me asking why I lied, demanding why I had ever dated Undesirable No.1._

_That's when I looked her square in the eye and said_

'You don't find him undesirable, but that's only because you've never snogged him."

_You should have seen their faces! They were so angry. I did get the _Cruciatus _for that, but it was worth it, to see their reaction. And that's made me want to keep fighting harder against this cause of ours. Even if it is just to make sure that you come back to me._ _I'm holding on for you Harry._

_I love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Bitter anger roared inside Harry as he gripped the letter. He was so glad that both the Carrows were in Azkaban, where they could now rot forever. It was where they belonged. His temper calmed, and he took a couple of deep breaths. He was proud of Ginny, he realised, for standing up to them as she had done. She had guts, there was no denying that. And, he admitted grudgingly, he should have known really that they would have been no better broken up than they would have been if together. Harry sighed, knowing it had only made the past year or so harder on Ginny.

**A/N: Back to the two partuploads again! I know this one is rather short but please let me know what you think of these it means a lot. Hopefully the letters around Christmas (both in the real world and in Ginny's 1997 one that these letters are currently set in) should be a bit longer! This chapter also ties in with events mentioned in my one-shot, _Reasons, _where Ginny confesses to her family about her and Harry dating in HBP, so you might want to read it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review this!**


	14. 5th November 1997

_5th November 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_It's getting colder here now, and we had the first signs of snow this morning. The days are beginning to drag slightly, Christmas isn't close enough for us to begin to be hopeful, and the Carrows are pushing to make my life hell, even harder after what happened last week. Nev and Luna and I are trying to keep on the bright side of things, and although most of the teachers are trying to be nice to us about detentions and such, that doesn't stop them giving us homework that we need several rolls of parchment for and are up late into the night in order to finish. Life at Hogwarts still goes on as it always has done; it's just got a few more complications added in with it this year. _

_I suppose I should have mentioned this months ago really, but with so much going on, what once would have been a top priority has now sunk further down the list. Well, here it is, Quidditch has been banned this year. It's probably a good thing really, seeing as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would probably get hexed to the moon and back if they won against the Slytherins, for obvious reasons. One more form of torture I don't have to suffer, though I'm dying to just get on a broom again after so long, just to feel free of this at the moment and pretend as though nothing's wrong, let the wind whip through my hair. I miss it. I miss you. _

_I've been scouting for news about you as much as possible, through the odd rumours, regularly tuning in to _Potterwatch _etc. I've given up on _The Daily Prophet_, finally realising that the only news they'd print about you, would be to say that you've either been captured or killed. News I don't want to hear. I just want to know you're safe, or alive and free, even though you're not safe and probably never will be until this war ends, until you're dead or we win. I'm praying it's the second. Thank Merlin you've got Hermione to try and take care of you, with all her spells. Mind you, knowledge and common sense don't always go hand in hand. Just take care, please. For my sake. For your own._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry looked up from the letter, pleased in a strange sort of way. Pleased that the teachers giving them so much homework they needed to stay up late into the night to complete it and six rolls of parchment to write it all. Pleased that somewhere in Ginny's life there had been some normal elements, which he was finally glimpsing in her letters. He was cross about quidditch, but he knew there was sense in what Ginny had said about not winning due to hexing. It made sense.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the really long wait since last upload! I've been sick this week, so things have been a little slower than usual. Anyway, here is the next one :) Enjoy and please, please review. Even if it's only 2 words saying "Nice job" or "Needs work", they mean so, so much to me.**


	15. 30th November 1997

_30th November 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_In the last final rush this morning I threw the last few items into my trunk, wrestled the lid on and finally made it to the station. Home for Christmas at last! As though we haven't waited long enough already!_

_Since writing the above, something terrible has happened. At the station in Hogsmede, some Death Eaters were waiting for us when we got there and escorted Luna off. I don't know where they've taken her, but it's probably got something to do with the things her father has been printing lately, they've been getting more and more outlandish. I hope they're not going to hold Luna hostage in order to stop him. Oh Merlin, I bet they are aren't they? Merlin. I hope she's going to be alright. Poor Luna._

_We're on the train now, Neville and I, in a compartment to ourselves. He's looking really nervy, and we're both really worried. It's scary. I've finally realised that actually the world outside of Hogwarts can effect us too – Voldemort, the Death Eaters. I've been so wrapped up in my own little world these past few months, I'd forgotten about the _real _danger. How stupid am I? How stupid? Of all the things to forget about, forget about the most important threat to our world for centuries why don't you Ginny? I should have done more to help Luna. I should have been a better friend._

_Neville wants to know who I'm writing to. I'm telling him someone. He wants to know if it's someone special. Yes. Neville says is it someone far away? Yes. He wonders if it's you. Yes. He's smiling sadly at me now. I can see his refection in the window. I'm getting all teary eyed now._

_That's better. What with the three of you and now Luna gone, emotions are running high. Neville says he'll look after me for you. As a brother, of course. No, my heart has always only belonged to one person Harry. You. You know that, so don't go getting ideas in that head of yours._

_I just caught sight of my refection just now. It's ghastly. You forget that purple bruises all over your face isn't normal. I wonder what I'll tell my family. Mum'll go mad._

_The train's pulling into the station now. I guess I'd better go. I'll write again soon._

_I love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry frowned at the page. Ginny shouldn't have beaten herself up about Luna; there was nothing she could have done that he knew she wouldn't have done. Still, she had been worried and angry. Poor Ginny. She had struggled being apart from so many people close to her during the war. He wondered what she had told her family about the bruises. Harry sighed. Mrs Weasley –no, Molly, he had to call her Molly now – would have had a fit. He'd grant her that. He loved Ginny, but he'd never realised how hard last year had been on her.

**A/N: Here's the second part for today. Enjoy! Sorry they're short, longer ones for christmas, I promise. **

**Please review... it's only a click away :)**


	16. 2nd December 1997

_2__nd__ December 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_I had to tell my family about what happened last year. Between us. I had to explain about why I had so many bruises, and so, I had to explain about you and me last year. Now everyone keeps shooting me weird looks. Mum seems to be switching between sympathetic smiles and smug ones, as if to say that she's known all along that we're meant for each other etc. The twins keep giving me huge grins whenever they're at home, which is more often now. Bill, Charlie and Dad are worried, frowning. I don't think they like it much, that you're _'messing me about'_ by breaking up with me. I didn't want you to either, but I know why you went, and all I can do is hope you'll come back to me alive at the end of all this._

_I'm knitting you a Christmas jumper. Mum said it was silly – before she started on ones for Ron and Hermione. I don't think she's really ready to admit that you three aren't coming home for Christmas, and she probably won't until the actual day comes. I don't know if I want to admit it. Perhaps that's why I'm making you this jumper. In hope that you'll be here to receive it, even though deep down I know you won't. It's probably just as well – I've never been much good at knitting._

_This is going to be the worst Christmas ever I think, No you, no Ron, Hermione, Percy. We're missing so many people. It feels so wrong. And the atmosphere – it's dull, heavy, it doesn't feel like Christmas. Dad reckons it'll be a wonder if we're all still here next year, so many of us are in the Order, and with you three gone…_

_I'm not going to finish that sentence. I just know that if I do it might really happen, and I'll have lost all three of you._

_Fred and George have been trying to keep us in high spirits with ever numerous pranks and jokes, but even they're more subdued than usual._

_Anyway, I've got better things to be doing than moping about how sad and lonely Christmas will be. Like knitting jumpers. Or, at least, attempting to knit jumpers._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry sighed for what must have been the billionth time that morning, as he re read the letter. He wondered where the jumper Ginny had begun knitting was now, if she had ever finished it. He wondered where the ones for Ron and Hermione were. He looked back at the unfinished sentence halfway up the page and silently completed it in his head. With you three gone I might never see you again. The letter seemed to weigh on Harry in a way that none of the others had. Perhaps it was because Christmas was meant to be such a happy time of year, but hadn't been, perhaps because what Arthur had said about not all of them making it through the war to this Christmas was true, Fred was gone, and he would never be coming back. Harry sighed yet again, renewed grief pressing down on him.

**A/N: I know, I know, I said that the Christmas chapters would be longer, but unfortunaly, they just did work out that way when it came to putting them down on paper. Sorry! Anyway, please enjoy them, and please, please review!**


	17. 25th December 1997

_25__th__ December 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas! Well, at least it should be but with six of you missing, it's really been subdued. I say six, because Bill and Fleur flooed us this morning to say that they weren't coming. Said they wanted their first Christmas as a married couple to be on their own together. Which seems pretty selfish of Bill, considering he knows how mum feels with four members of the family already missing (And before you protest, you and Hermione have _always_been members of the family, you know that). She's especially annoyed that Percy isn't here. Mum still really misses him, however much she tries to pretend. And Dad does too, I think._

_I got another Weasley jumper from Mum, as expected. Bright blue this year with a golden snitch on the front. There are still four jumpers wrapped and waiting under the tree though. We sent Bill and Fleur's over this morning. But there are still four left. They look really lonely there, desolate, all alone. A bit like how I feel right now. Lonely. Too many people aren't here who should be, and it's taken an edge off of the whole festive spirit. We have been trying today, we really have, but we all know that underneath something's still not right._

_This Christmas should have been so different. It should have been us, together at last, having fun. But somehow I knew, even back last year that, before we were going to be happy, Voldemort would have to be dead. Which is why you're not here now, you're off on the run somewhere, looking for a horcrux. Maybe, like I've said before, that's why I like you so much. Because you'll never be happy until he's gone. And I'll never be happy until you're happy. But still, sometimes I wish Voldemort had never existed. That would change your whole life, would it? If he'd never existed. You'd just be like any other kid. But then, if you'd been a normal kid, my family would never have told me stories about you, and I would never have had that crush on Harry Potter. And we'd probably never have met, because you'd have known what to do at Platform 9 ¾, and my family would have taken you in as we (well mainly Mum) seem to have done. I hate Voldemort, and of course I hate that you'll never know your parents, but in some ways it seems I have to be grateful to him. Even if he is the most dark evil wizard of all time. I'm sorry; I'm a bit reflective today, even if it is Christmas._

_I hope your Christmas is going ok, wherever you are._

_Love you Harry,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry looked over Ginny's Christmas musings, and admitted that Ginny was right. Without Voldemort, his life would have been completely different. He frowned at the mention of Bill and Fleur not arriving, they knew now that it was because Ron had been hiding there after he'd left Hermione and him, but Harry wondered how hard Molly must have taken it then, with so many people already gone.

**A/N: So this one is slightly longer than the last, but not as long as I'd hoped. Sorry! A lot of people have been asking how many letters are left, and when Ginny will find Harry (she will I promise!). There are about 10 chapters left. That's nine letters and the Epilogue (when he will be found). There may be a few more or less than that number, but that is my rough estimate for now, for me to be able to say as much as I want to. Sorry to those who want more H/G action and are beginning to find the letters boring! Please let me know what you think of this one! Please review!**


	18. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hi Everybody! **

**Unfortunatly this isn't an update, only an Author's Note. Sorry! I'm going to have to be quick about this, as I'm writing on a friend's computer, as mine has been attacked by a virus and crashed. That means I can't post anything this week, until it gets back from being fixed. It may be as late as the end of next week before I can. I'm really, really sorry about this,it isn't my fault and I can't help it. Please just bear with me and wait, and read and review when I post again. **

**Thanks guys, you're all amazing for sticking with me this far.**

**Happy New Year,**

**No Pretence**


	19. 1st January 1998

_1st January 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy New Year! I just hope, by the end of this year, you'll be back here, safe and that we'll all be happy. Although I know that'll probably never happen. One or other of us won't make it through; it's almost inevitable, with there being so many of us. Is it selfish of me to hope it's not you? There's my whole family to worry about, yet all I can do is pray that you'll make it through. That is selfish isn't it?_

_A few more days, and then we'll be back on the train to Hogwarts. I'm not looking forward to it all, but at least I'll see Neville again, and the DA. I think we're really going to have to pull better pranks this term. Much better ones and we're going to have to be much cleverer about it too, now that Snape and the Carrows know what we're up to. They'll be on even sharper alert; they have been ever since the incident with the sword._

_I hope Luna's alright, wherever she is. I doubt she's safe, but as long as she's not hurt then she'll be ok. Evil Death Eaters. I hate them. Hate them. It's all their fault she's gone. Mind you, I suppose her father has to take some of the blame, he was being pretty outspoken with his views on support for you. He couldn't be discreet. But then I s'pose that's not Xeno Lovegood's style. Drat him. I'm really going to miss Luna this term. We all are._

_Anyway, life must go on, we must pretend that school is the best place for me, even if it isn't, pretend that we don't mind Voldemort taking over the country, when we do, fighting as best we can, because it gives us hope, and without hope, what is the point? I hope we can get through this. I hope you have hope in finding the horcrux._

_I hope this year is better than the last._

_Love,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry looked at the letter in his hand again. Hope had been important through the war. So, so important. As Ginny had said, there was no point otherwise. He hoped that her second term that year had been better than her first, but supposed that in order to find out he'd have to read the other letters. The pile in the box was diminishing now, there were only about eight or nine letters left at a guess, he'd have finished them within the next half an hour. So Harry reached into the box and picked up yet another letter…

**A/N: I'm sorry for such the long wait! Please don't withold reviews because of it. My computer took a while to be fixed. Some of you may have noticed that I had it back on monday, because I posted another one shot for Your Sister And Your Best Mate. But I have been so busy with work this week that I haven't been able to post my next two letters on here. Anyway, here they are, although I apoligise for the length of them. And please review, review, review!**


	20. 23rd January 1998

_23rd January 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_We unleashed another DA prank on the unsuspecting teachers and students of Hogwarts today. It's been a few weeks in the making perfecting the spell, but today it was finally ready. Just to make the Carrows lives even more hellish, we put a spell on them so that they can only talk in rhyme. And the best thing about it is, only Nev and I know the counter curse. The teachers and Snape have been trying to reverse it all morning, without any luck. Actually I don't think that many of the teachers tried very hard to remove it before giving up._

_The highlight of my day though has to be when Amycus tried to punish me in Dark Arts, and couldn't find a word to rhyme with crucio, so he couldn't use the cruciatus on me, which was lucky. Then he got really angry with me, and started yelling at me, still in rhyme. I quote:_

"You stupid girl, silly fool,

Now look at what you've made me do-ol.

I hate you and this stupid spell,

Alright you lot why you won't tell?

Who made me rhyme in this stupid way?

Take it off before the end of the day!"

_It was pretty funny, and the whole class was laughing, but he couldn't do anything to shut us up because he couldn't find rhyming words for the incantations for the spells, meaning he couldn't speak. He kept getting redder and redder in the face as we laughed harder and he got more agitated, flinging his arms about. We'll probably take the spell of eventually, when we get bored of seeing the two of them try and teach their lessons about dark curses and 'dirty' muggles in rhyme, spluttering when they're unable to find the right words. It's provided us with a good laugh though, which we've been needing this term. And it's been our first proper chance to show Snape and the Carrows that the DA still mean business this term!_

_Hope you get the occasional laugh wherever you are._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry laughed so hard that his sides ached from laughing and tears ran down his face. He could just see Amycus Carrow, running around and speaking in sing song style rhyme, turning from red to Uncle Vernon's particular favourite puce colour as he became more and more frustrated. Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the DA were certainly very good at coming up with ideas for pranks, he'd give them that. He bet she could give George a run for his money. Pleased once more that he had taken the time to read these letters, he reached into the box for the next.

**A/N: The second half of todays batch. I know there is a big gap between these January letters but there are eight letters left and the epilogue, which I have all planned. In preperation for my next fic (whatever it may be) I have put a poll on my page, for you to vote on which type of fic you want me to write next (A Lily/James fic or a Harry/Ginny fic). More details on my page, but please go and vote! And please review as always. I'll close the poll towards the end of the month (or whenever this fic begins to wind down), and I'll post again soon! :D**


	21. 14th February 1998

_14th February 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Valentines Day! Slughorn's having another one of his supper parties for the Slug Club to celebrate Valentines. We've been invited to bring 'the one we love' with us as guest. The boy – man – I love is a long, long way away right now, and might never come back. I don't really feel like going, as you might have guessed, so I thought I'd write to you instead, seeing as it's the closest thing I've got to you at the moment. These letters, that is. All they'll do at the party is cosy up in couples in corners, and I don't want to watch other people do that when you're so far away. And besides, it's peaceful in here, the dormitory's quiet for once, as most of the other girls have been invited to the party._

_I'm not going to talk to you about feeling lonely, or missing you, because I seem to have been mentioning it a lot lately._

_Instead I want to talk to you about Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore. One of the girls left a copy of _'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' _lying around in the dorm and I picked it up and ended up reading it. I know, I know I shouldn't have. I knew that the whole book was going to be full of lies. But still, I read it. That stuff, about Dumbledore's sister – it isn't true is it? About how the muggle boys attacked her and how Dumbledore and Grindelwald fought and she died? Is it? A lot of the book seemed to drag up some uncomfortable truths that painted Dumbledore in a bad light. Did they really happen? Is it all true? What am I saying, you probably don't know. Why would Dumbledore tell you things like that? I'm being stupid. _

_It seems Dumbledore was a lot more complex than we first thought, especially as he was at Hogwarts. I know he was a good man though, wasn't he? He did the right thing in the end?_

_Love _

_Ginny xxx_

Harry frowned at the letter, and couldn't help it as a tear trickled down his cheek. He pushed the letter aside hastily. Even though he now knew the truth about Dumbledore ( he had confronted his old headmaster's portrait at Hogwarts a few months ago), and knew that some of what had been written in the book was true, it still hurt him to see Ginny had thought that way.

**A/N: I know, I know that this update is very late! I'm sorry. From here on in the letters will start to get a bit darker as we begin to head towards the end. I thought it might be interesting if I mentioned Dumbledore's past somewhere in here. Let me know what you think :)**


	22. 25th February 1998

_25th February 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_I've just got back from yet _another _torture session with the Carrows. And before you start yelling at me, let me explain._

_For the past few months, since towards the end of last term, we've been releasing students (mainly DA members) who get chained up in the dungeons for detention. A group of us go down and release them each time. We've been caught before, of course, but not on such a big scale. I think this was the final straw. It's always a risky business, I know, but we have to try and help the students to stop them getting tortured. And it's not as though we've been caught _every _time we've done it, just several times recently._

_I don't think we'll be trying it again anytime soon. We've just gotten such a hiding; I lost count how many times we got _crucio_, Zecharias Smith (who was chained up), Demelza, Jimmy Peakes and me. It's been so painful, and as much as I loathe them, fighting back this time is going to be difficult, if possible. I'm not giving up hope, I'd never do that, but we put ourselves through so much pain for this cause, for a boy that I love but who is so, so far away that it's difficult. _

_I'm sorry, I'm angry. At the Carrows, at myself, at you a little (though not properly so, I miss you), and I'm taking my anger out on these stupid, stupid letters. I love you Harry, and I just really, really hope that you get back soon. To be honest I don't know how much longer I can put myself through this. It hurts so much. But I love you. And they say love is stronger than anything. I'm sorry._

_I love you Harry,_

_Ginny xxx_

The tears fell thick and fast into Harry's lap. Why? It was all his fault. He'd made Ginny do that, go through all that pain, whether he'd asked her to or not. He'd tried to protect her and he'd failed. Love against pain. She'd been in such pain, but she'd put herself through it because she loved him. He'd caused yet another person more pain, mental and physical, in the past year. And she was the person he cared about most.

It was a good ten minutes, if not more, before he was finally able to stop crying and continue. Harry loved Ginny, he thought as he picked up yet another letter apprehensively, he hoped she knew that.

**A/N: 2nd part! This one is a lot darker, and shows a more vulnerable Ginny. I thought that she isn't super-human, and as much as she loves Harry, she's going to want to give up at some point. This is her at her all time low. I know these letters are abit shorter, but I tried to make this reaction longer. They'll start to get more interesting soon, so hopefully a bit longer, as this comes to a climax. Please review anyhow, and tell me what you think! :D**


	23. 16th March 1998

_16th March 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_School is defiantly not the safe haven it once was. Less now than it ever has been in the past year. Things are changing so fast now._

_Firstly there's the spread of rumours between the students, that all of the Slytherin seventh years (and lets face it the majority of the 6th years too) are Death Eaters, which was probably pretty inevitable but at least now we have some sort of possible confirmation. Luckily these haven't reached the teachers ears yet, or Snape would be furious – we're not meant to talk about Voldemort at all, unless we're praising his so called merits. Which brings me onto the other rumour. It's probably pretty well known by now, but we're so closed off from the outside world here at Hogwarts that news (or anything that might be news) reaches us late. They say that something is troubling Voldemort, that something's wrong. That he is more dangerous and more powerful than ever. I don't know what exactly, but that's what is being said. It's just rumour, hear say, so I can't be certain about anything, but please, please, please be careful Harry. Please._

_I'm too confused and too tired to write much more tonight. So much has changed over the past few days, and to be quite honest with you, it's really scaring me. I'm not quite sure what to do anymore._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry put down the letter, grim faced at what he had just read. He felt for Ginny, struggling in those dark times, not knowing what to believe. As he slowly picked up the next one, he wondered what could have made Riddle so angry like that, unless, of course, it had been simply rumour.

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap between updates, and that this chapter's really short, all I can say is I've been suffering from writers block. It's a poor excuse but it's true. I seem to be apologising a lot in these author's notes. Oh well!**

** I want to say a quick thank you to all my story reviewers and subscribers here, as I feel I don't mention them enough, so this one's for you**** guys!**

**ALSO - this is the last chance for you to get your votes in for which Harry Potter story you want me to write next as I'm closing the poll at THE END OF THIS WEEK!! Please go and vote, and as usual review! They both mean an awful lot!**


	24. 31st March 1998

_31st March 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_Back on the train coming away from Hogwarts again, for Easter this time. Thankfully, nobody was removed at the station by Death Eaters this time. Poor Luna. Hopefully, this holiday will be a bit better than the last one. I hope._

_So much for it being a better holiday than Christmas was. I got off the train at platform 9 ¾ to be immediately be whisked off by Dad, who's explained that the whole family's having to go into hiding. We're too well recognised, or so he says, and we're too closely linked with Harry Potter, what with Ron your best friend and booth of you gone. Dad says if we stay out in the open much longer, we're bound to be targeted, as they're trying to remove anyone who has any association with you._

_So it meant that I was taken straight back to the Burrow, where everyone else was waiting for me. I was told to quickly shove bare essentials into my bag, clothes, underwear, a toothbrush, hairbrush etc. I had to put it all into my school satchel though, because we had to make it look as though we weren't going anywhere important, only arriving back from Hogwarts. We don't want anyone getting suspicious, so Dad says, and they've put a ban on apparating straight into people's homes, you have to apparate down the road from the building you want to get to, and then walk. Anyway, I managed to stuff a few sheets of parchment, a quill and ink into my bag, so I can keep writing to you, while we're in hiding._

_ Hiding. It sounds, odd. Mysterious and exciting and scary all at the same time. We're staying at Auntie Muriel's house, who is a horrible batty old woman as you know, but if it means staying safe, then I'll have to lump it. She's going to hate having the twins around though, messing up her house. Serves her right._

_Thinking about it, I suppose I'll have to settle down and get used to it here eventually, with her pristine rugs and velvet cushions. It's the complete opposite of the Burrow. At least I've got these letters and Fred and George to keep me sane._

_Dad, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George have all had to quit their jobs to come in to hiding with us. It may look suspicious, but it's necessary apparently._

_Take care Harry, and don't blame yourself for us having to go into hiding, as I know you would if you were here. It isn't you're fault. You didn't ask us to take you in or force Ron to be your best friend or me your girlfriend. We wanted to. Because we like you (or in my case love you). Because we care about you. it was our choice to do what we have done, not yours. None of this is your fault._

_Love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry stared at the letter, shocked and angry. They'd gone into hiding? Why hadn't Ginny told him all of this? He'd told her everything, so why had she refused to tell him her side of the story – everything she'd written down here? Harry made a mental note to ask her later, and blaming both himself and Ginny for the events of this letter, moved onto the next.

**A/N: A longer chapter this time! The final few chapters are coming soon, as I finish off writing them, including the epilogue. Please review, and if you haven't already go back and read the author's note for the previous letter, as all the important info for this update is in there. Thanks! :D**

**Edit: and yes, as some of you may have noticed, parts of this chapter are based on the story of Anne Frank, what with going into hiding and school bags, but JKR did base parts of Harry Potter on Hitler and the Nazi's takeover of Europe.**


	25. 10th April 1998

_10th April 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_Life at Muriel's is almost hell. We're cooped up in the house all day like chicken, because if we go outside, we're likely to be seen, and then possibly caught. We're only allowed the windows open at most, and being shut up like this makes me yearn for a broom even more to feel, the wind through my hair._

_Mind you, if I'm being driven mad by our condition, Fred and George have gone, what is it Hermione says – up the ceiling? Round the wall? Something likes that. Auntie Muriel's just about have enough of them, messing up her pristine house. It was their birthday at the beginning of the month so they were playing even more tricks on us than usual and winding Muriel up even more._

_She is an old bat though, and you can't help but hate her. She sits there complaining about how old she is, ordering the rest of us around, and telling how we should and should have run our lives. It's infuriating! _

_Our only source of comfort and connection to the outside world is _Potterwatch_, obviously no longer featuring the twins. Muriel detests it, like she does anything associated with us, but it's our only chance for news of you or the resistance, to hear of the latest casualties and You-Know-Who's doings. Seeing as he doesn't know where I am anymore, I'm going to call him You-Know-Who until its safe not to again._

_I hope that you're closer to finding the horcrux, even if it is because I really could do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ( or as the twins call him, snake man) out of my life and you back in it. I'll survive here at Muriel's for as long as I have to, but it doesn't feel like living, it's just being. Hurry back to me?_

_I love you Harry,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry set down the letter, which seemed to be full of mixed emotions. Frustration at being cooped up in the house, annoyance at Muriel, and a stronger sense of belief than there had been in the past few letters. He smiled at Fred and George's renaming of Riddle to Snake man, one of the few times in the past months that he had been able to at anything associated with Fred. He looked at the pile of letters and realised that there were only two left. Suddenly eager to finish them before Ginny arrived back, Harry snatched up the letters.

**A/N: Coming to the end of this now. I've closed the poll, and unsurprisingly, a Harry/Ginny fic won, so that'll be the next Harry Potter fanfic I write. For now, there's this to finish off, which I'll miss when it's gone, it's been my baby these past few months! Please review as always!**


	26. 1st May 1998

_1st May 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_There's just been an announcement on _Potterwatch. _They're saying that the three of you broke into Gringotts using Polyjuice Potion and that you escaped on a dragon? Is it true? Everyone's talking about it! And I can't believe you broke into Gringotts of all places! Nobody has _ever _broken into Gringotts in the history of the bank. _Ever_. It's amazing. _

_Fred and George have been running around and whooping, they're so excited to finally have news of you. We haven't had any news of you in over 9 months. _

_Dad's worried though, and Bill. They both reckon that now you've done something as public as that, You-Know-Who's going to confront you in person. Looks like we're approaching zero hour, the time is coming. _

_I'm scared Harry, I'm so very scared. I don't want to lose you. I _can't _lose you. I'd die. I'm praying to whatever other worldly forces there may be out there, to a god or gods if they exist. I'm praying you'll come back. That you'll survive._

_We're just going to have to brace ourselves – the darkness is from here onwards._

_I love you,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry looked down at the letter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he was filled with regret and grief and sadness. He couldn't believe that just a day before Fred had been as lively as ever, happy and optimistic for the future. And it was all Harry's fault that he hadn't lived to see that future. All his fault.

There was one last remaining letter at the bottom of the box, lonely. Foreboding though, he thought. With both regret at what it said and determination to finish the letters, Harry picked up the final letter, already knowing what it would say, hoping otherwise, but still knowing all the same.

**A/N: Two chapters left! I can't believe it! I'll try to post them ASAP - this weekend if I'm not to busy or if not then the beginning of next week, I don't want you yelling at me for the next one when we've reached such a crucial point! Any chance of a review or two (even if you yell at me for another chapter soon, I really don't mind!) ?**


	27. 2nd May 1998

**A/N: Before I let you read this letter I want to say a quick few words on being out of character (You'll see why this is before and not after this chapter in a minute). I think that for anyone who is not the original writer of a story, it is very difficult to get a character's character exactly right. In Harry Potter in particular it is difficult, for Ginny especially, as we do not see that much of her in the books, yet she plays such a big part in Harry's life. In fact, I think the only character we can portray exactly right is Harry, because we know the most about him and his emotions. Do you see what I mean? **

**Anyway, I'll let you get on and read the letter now. Please review when you're done!**

_2__nd__ May 1998_

_Dear Harry,_

_There's something going on. The Order's being summoned and my DA coin has been burning a hole in my pocket. It's got one word written on it: _Fight. _Looks like whatever's happening is going on at Hogwarts. And if it's this important then you'll be there. It seems this is it._

_Mum's saying I can't go because I'm under age and it's dangerous! I'm a member of the DA! I've stood up, brave enough to face You-Know-Who! Why shouldn't I go?! Why can't I fight! I'm not staying here with that daft old bat! I'm not of age but it's not like I haven't faced danger before. I was there with you at the Ministry in fourth year._

_They've all gone now, apparated to Hogsmede. All except the twins, who are about to leave…wait a minute…_

_Yes! Fred and George are going to let me go with them, taking me by side-along! They always were ones to bend the rules. I'd better go. Looks like I'll be seeing you very soon…._

_Love,_

_Ginny xxx_

And the tears finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks, as he looked at the innocence of the letter, with no idea of what was to come…no idea of who wouldn't return…

There was a creak of floorboards, and another as the door was pushed open. He looked up, in the same moment that someone said

"Harry?"


	28. Epilogue

"Harry?"

He looked up at her and into her eyes. Ginny was frowning, puzzled.

She must have then realised what he'd been doing, seen the pile of letters because she said "Oh."

It wasn't a gasp like Hermione would have given, it sounded defeated and guilty, as though Ginny had realised but wasn't surprised at what he'd done.

Harry didn't know what to say, everything he could say seemed inadequate after the huge amount of emotion he'd read through in the last hour or so. He breathed deeply, trying to suppress the sudden anger that seemed to have gripped his insides. Weren't relationships meant to be based on trust? Why hadn't she told him?

When he did speak, it felt as though an eternity had passed, neither one of them having moved or spoken, frozen as the time had stretched out between them. It was only one word; he felt that if he said anymore he wouldn't be able to hold in the turbulent emotions inside, yet it was enough.

"Why?"

Ginny sighed and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She moved her shoulders up and down in a little shrug, and whispered "I wondered if you would. Of course, I knew you weren't the type to snoop, so I didn't think you would ever find them, but it doesn't mean I haven't wondered what would happen if you did. And here we are."

Harry had to admit his surprise. It certainly wasn't the reaction he'd expected from Ginny. He'd expected her to be angry. Who was this Ginny, in normal Ginny's place?

"Were you ever going to tell me?" The words came out harder and sharper than he'd intended them to, but they seemed to fuel his anger, for when Ginny tried to reply, Harry cut across her. "Don't s'pose you thought it mattered did you? Let me go off and save the bloody world, sick with worry about you on top of everything else, and don't bother tell me how you'd been over that year when I get back. It's Harry Potter, saviour of the world, he won't mind if you don't tell him in person what happened to you. He's only your boyfriend."

"Harry. Stop," Ginny ordered. She'd always been good at staying calm during his rages. "I know it wasn't fair. I was going to tell you soon, but it was so difficult, we had such a hard time and I couldn't bring myself to-"

His anger hadn't abated yet "It was so difficult was it? Well at least you weren't on the run every night, not knowing when your next meal was, or who you could trust or if you were going to see the next day!" Harry was shouting by now, his voice getting louder and louder.

"You don't know what it was like for me either! You weren't there!" Ginny was shouting too.

"No, but I've just been laughing and crying and getting frustrated over a bunch of letters addressed to me that are all about your torturous year that you've just been through, one which you didn't bother to tell me anything about!" He threw a fistful of parchment letters in the air as he stood.

"Well I'm sorry that I was too scared to talk about it because it still upsets me and I can still remember what pain they caused me!"

"And I can't remember what pain he caused me?" Harry's voice was low, yet angry.

Ginny looked at him, startled, from where she had been standing by the wardrobe, having moved during the argument. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Harry crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have flared up like I did, or mentioned him, it wasn't fair."

"I'm the one who should say sorry. I should have told you about everything that went on last year. I'm sorry."

Harry pulled away. "It's alright. Let's just trust each other with everything from now on. No secrets, ok?"

"No secrets."

Harry looked at her, and knew she meant it. He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her, leaving the letters strewn all over the floor, forgotten.

**A/N: I have stressed and stressed, written and rewritten this final chapter to make it perfect, and I'm still not entirely happy with it, I really struggled trying to get Ginny's character right, but I'm not sure that there's much more I can do. All I can say is that I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**I want to say a huge thank you here, to all those people who have subscribed, alerted and favourite-ed to either myself as an author or to this story. Another big, big thank you to my reviewers, those who gave me long detailed reviews of each chapter, those who picked me up on my grammar and spelling errors, those who just put a word or two to say how much they liked it. And, the biggest thank you to anyone out there who took the time to just read this fanfic. It means the world to me that you did. **

**I'm looking back over what I've just written, and it looks like one of those stupid, soppy acceptance speeches at an awards ceremony. My only words of defence are that this is my first fanfic, one I've nourished and cherished over these past few months like a baby, and I couldn't have done it without you.**

**My next Harry Potter fic _will_ be one about Harry and Ginny's life after the war. I've already got a title, and might start writing it tomorrow.**

**Please, as always, take time to review this chapter, and let me know what you thought of the fic as a whole.**

**Until next time,**

**No Pretence**


End file.
